Clase particular
by Athena Hyuuga
Summary: En esta historia naruto es un profesor que se enamora de una alumna y con ella experimenta lo que es el verdadero amor... denle una oportunidad por fa xD..
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es la primera historia q escribo, así q por fa no sean tan malos conmigo......

es un song-fic. me inspire en una canción llamada lolita, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la historia.

consta de 2 capitulos y pues el otro lo subo cuando ustedes lo hayan pedido.

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes que coloque en esta historia me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la canción es de la orquesta mondragon.

aclaraciones:

``pensamiento de los personajes``

- dialogo entre ellos -

**letra en negrilla: **es la letra de la canción

Ahora si, lean....

* * *

**Clase particular**

Era un sábado como cualquier otro, donde naruto uzumaki, un joven profesor de francés, recién graduado de la universidad de 22 años, se encontraba en su casa, sentado en un sillón, revisando los trabajos de sus estudiantes que había dejado en su clase anterior.

En la entrada de la casa de naruto, estaba hinata hyuga de 16 años. Que en ese momento estaba pensando en como declararse-le a su profesor de francés. Luego ya después de haberse-le ocurrido una idea a la mente, empezó a tocar el timbre.

Naruto escucho el timbre, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, se encontró con su alumna hinata en el lumbral de la puerta.

**Llaman al timbre, salgo a mirar,**

**Y abro la puerta y estas ahí,**

**Dulce regalo que Satanás,**

**Manda para mí.**

Quien le estaba gustando mucho y en clases cuando explicaba algo, a veces se quedaba embobado viéndola.

Hinata comienza a hablar: -buenos días profesor. ¿quería saber si me podría volver a explicar la lección que dio en la clase anterior ?. es que no entendí muy bien y quisiera saber si me podría dar una clase particular.

**Su asignatura que va a aprobar,**

**Explíqueme otra vez la lección,**

**Deme una clase particular,**

**Señor profesor….**

-claro, pasa – le dijo naruto al momento que se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Naruto dirigió a hinata a la sala para así poder dar la clase. Después le alcanza una silla al frente de un tablero para explicarle.

**Lolita, me extintas,**

**Perversa piel de melocotón,**

**Lolita, maldita,**

**De adolecente sin corazón.**

Y entonces comienza a explicarle.

`` ¿Que no entiende, que me está volviendo loco cuando cruza sus piernas?`` – **pensamiento de naruto**- ``está logrando que se me olvide la leccion``

**Bajo la falda de colegial,**

**Cruzas las piernas con intención,**

**Y tu liguero me hace olvidar,**

**La lección.**

`` ¿Porque no se da cuenta de que me estoy muriendo de amor por el? - **pensamiento de hinata**-hum- (bufó de desesperación). ¿que mas haré?- **se preguntaba hinata**.

Hinata se para de su asiento y se acerca a el por la espalda. Y le habla muy pegada a su oído derecho para decirle lo siguiente:

-Disculpe profe lo que pasa es que, no sé cómo se debe pronunciar esto de aquí - **le señala hinata hacia un dialogo en francé**s – naruto se estremece al tenerla tan cerca de él - ¿me lo podría volver a explicar? – **le decía mientras se acercaba mas a él.**

- claaarooo que si –** dice entrecortadamente mientras se aleja rápidamente de ella.** – `` ¿qué quiere esta chica? Que me dé un paro cardiaco o a un peor, que cierta parte de mi, no se pueda controlar``- **lo pensaba mientras volvía a retomar su puesto en frente del tablero para poder explicarle.**

`` ¿Por qué están difícil poder hacerle entender que lo quiero?- **lo pensaba hinata mientras se encaminaba hasta su asiento.**

Ya pasando una hora él le pudo explicar bien el tema para que entendiera.

Entonces naruto la acompaño hasta la puerta, pero en el momento en el que ella iba a salir por la puerta, hinata se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo muy fuerte como haciéndole entender que no se quería separar de él.

Naruto estaba en un shock total, no entendía por qué ella se comportaba así ,pero aun estando confundido el tampoco se quería liberar de ese abrazo. Así que muy lentamente se separo de ella.

En ese instante hinata entendió que él, no le era totalmente indiferente así que armándose de mucho valor le dio un casto beso en sus labios.

**Niña de fuego**

**Con labios de mujer falta,**

**Donde se entere de nuestros juegos**

**Tu papá....**

Naruto ahora ya entendió, que era lo que sentía su alumna por èl, entonces armándose de todo el auto-control posible, la separo despacio, por que en su subconsciente sabia que no estaba bien que él estuviera en esa situación con su alumna y por eso le dijo lo siguiente:

-mira hinata no creo que esto, esté bien ya que tu eres una alumna y yo tu profesor, por eso tienes que entender que… - pero no pudo terminar su oración, debido a que ella lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez lo hizo de una manera muy apasionante, tanto que el abandono totalmente su auto-control y decidió responderle de esa manera tan pasional con que ella lo estaba besando.

Ninguno de los dos podían contener sus sentimientos, ya que desde que naruto entro por primera vez en el salón de clase, quedo perdidamente enamorada de esos ojos azules, a naruto le paso le paso lo mismo . Claro está que él no quería decirle sus sentimientos debido a que no era correcto que hubiera una relación entre alumna y profesor y pues ella con su timidez que en todo momento la abordaba no era capaz de decirle sus sentimientos.

Ya los dos para ese instante se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión que los abordaba no querían separarse el uno del otro………

* * *

Continuara

Si quieren que continúe la historia, háganmelo saber con un review suyo…gracias por leer…chao……xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** los personajes de esta historia le pertencen a masashi kishimoto.

**notas de autor: **primero que todo agradezco sus review, ya que me dieron la oportunidad y ps aqui les traigo la conti ojala les guste y sin mas que decir.. lean...

**Capitulo 2**

Ya los dos para ese instante se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión que los abordaba no querían separarse el uno del otro.

En el caso de naruto el jamás creyó que algún día podría desear tanto a una mujer como se lo estaba demostraba a hinata , mientras que hinata aunque no haiga tenido ninguna experiencia sexual hasta ahora, solo quería ver el cuerpo de su profesor con el cual soñó tanto.

Naruto coloca sus manos en la nuca de hinata, bajando y tocándole suavemente la espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas y en un movimiento rápido poso sus manos en su trasero y la alzo haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, hinata rodeo a naruto con sus piernas en su cadera para aumentar más el roce de sus cuerpos, sin romper el beso.

Ya en ese momento naruto no aguantaba más y lo único que quería era poseer a hinata. Por lo cual se encamino con ella en brazos hasta su habitación donde la depósito en su cama con delicadeza, después de tenerla tan vulnerable frente a él, le llegaron recuerdos de una plática que tuvo con su mejor amigo sasuke.

**Flash back:**

Naruto se encuentra en su salón de clase, sentado en su escritorio, revisando exámenes de sus estudiantes, pero se detiene en uno en particular el de la alumna hinata hyuga y observa: su letra, la traducción que hizo de un texto en francés y se da cuenta que todo en ella es tan delicado y no solo lo piensa por su examen sino en su persona o en su cuerpo…

`` Ya tengo que estar dejando de pensar así de una alumna``- lo dijo en voz alta

Pero no se dio cuenta que sasuke en ese momento entro en su salón de clase.

-¿a qué alumna te refieres pervertido?- lo dice sasuke en un tono burlón

- no me digas pervertido y a ti no te incumben mis cosas- lo dice muy molesto sabiendo que lo descubrieron.

- vamos, ya dime de quien se trata y tal vez pueda ayudarte en tu problema-le dice en un tono comprensivo.

- que a mí no me pasa nada con ninguna alumna que no entiendes- lo dice más molesto que antes por la insistencia de su amigo.

- pero si es lo que acabas de decir, entonces no te voy a contar lo que escuche de ti, tras la puerta del baño de mujeres- lo dice creándole dudas a naruto.

- ¿qué escuchaste? dime por favor- lo dice con los ojos brillosos con ganas de saber que escucho de él.

- ¿entonces aceptas que tienes un problema con una alumna?-

Naruto da un largo suspiro y dice:- está bien lo acepto si tengo un problema con una alumna ¿contento? ¿Ahora si me contaras lo q escuchaste del baño?-

-ok te lo diré ya por que lo aceptaste-.

**Desde aquí comienza a contar sasuke lo que paso**

Iba paseando por los corredores, pero un grito que venía de un baño me alarmo, entonces fui a ver qué pasaba, cuando escuche otros 3 gritos más, entonces me puse detrás de la puerta para saber que había pasado, pero mi sorpresa fue que se trataba de unas alumnas gritando por algo, ya me iba a ir, pero escuche tu nombre y decidí saber qué es lo que pasaba y me puse detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor.

**Conversación que sasuke escucho**:

Ino: -hinata no lo puedo creer, ¿en serio te gusta naruto, tu profesor de francés?

Hinata: si ino - lo dice tímidamente aceptando la verdad.

Sakura:- ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?

Tenten: ya no le hagan más preguntas, no ven que esta que se desmaya solo de habernos contado- lo dice mirando a su pobre amiga que en estaba más roja que nunca.

Sakura: si creo que Tenten tiene razón y mejor no la sigamos presionando

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba sasuke tratando de parecer disimulado por estar escuchando tras de una puerta, con una sola frase en su mente.

``Naruto va tener serios problemas con todo esto, será mejor que se lo cuente``

Y se encamina derecho hasta el salón de francés.

**Fin del relato**

-y eso es lo que escuche-lo dice sasuke terminando su relato.

-¿por qué no te quedaste un poco más para saber que mas decían de mi?

-por que para ese momento se acercaba la directora tsunade y me toco salir corriendo para que no se diera cuenta de nada-

-ahora lo que deberías pensar es que vas a hacer, como te conté ella siente lo mismo que tu.- lo dice sasuke tratando de mostrarse comprensivo.

-si lo sé. Pero aunque me guste mucho hinata no puedo hacer nada, ya que ella es una alumna y una relación con ella no estaría bien- lo decía naruto muy desanimado, aunque tan bien sentía felicidad por saber que era correspondido.

-pues supongo que tienes razón, pero y si hablas con ella para decirle que…- pero no pudo terminar su frase por que naruto lo interrumpió.

-sasuke ya sé lo que estas pensando, y mi respuesta es no, porque ella no merece tener una relación a escondidas, eso no estaría bien- lo dice muy seguro de sus palabras.

-bueno naruto a ya tu y tienes que aguantarte tu amor, yo no sería capaz- lo dice ya partiendo del salón.

**Volviendo al presente:**

Al recordar todo eso entendió que lo mejor era parar todo y no dejarse llevar por la pasión, así le costara mucho.

- hinata tenemos que parar esto, entiende que no está bien- lo dice naruto sentándose al lado de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- pero esto es algo que deseamos, no es justo que contengamos nuestros sentimientos- lo dice hinata muy segura de sus palabras.

- yo sé que no es justo, pero esa es la verdad yo no te puedo atar a que estés conmigo en una relación a escondidas, eso si no sería justo entiéndelo por favor- lo decía naruto bajando la cabeza desanimado.

Hinata pone una mano en el mentón de él y lo sube con delicadeza obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-en cierta parte puedes tener razón, pero tú también entiende que no podemos reprimir nuestros sentimientos- y le da un beso en sus labios, naruto tardo 5 segundos en responder, ese beso estaba lleno de amor, cariño, comprensión que se fue tornando más apasionado. Entonces se poso sobre ella sin romper el beso.

naruto coloco una de sus manos en el tobillo de hinata donde fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su muslo mientras que la otra la usaba para desabotonar la falda que traía ella, hinata puso sus timadas manos en el pecho de naruto donde comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de él.

Naruto se puso de pie bruscamente para quitarse la chaqueta por completo y después la camisa que tenia de fondo, después empezó a quitarse sus pantalones y ya quedando en bóxers se poso otra vez sobre hinata pero esta vez era más apasionado que antes ya que coloco sus dos manos en el cuello de la blusa de hinata y tiro de él, haciendo que todos los botones quedaran en el aire, hinata ahora solo estaba en ropa interior ya que su falda ahora estaba en cualquier parte de la habitación.

Naruto esbozo una amplia sonrisa por ver la lencería que traía hinata y también por el increíble y firme cuerpo que estaba frente a él.

-venias preparada ¿no?- lo dijo naruto en un tono burlón.

Hinata alzo una ceja confundida.

-me refiero a que traes puesta una muy bonita lencería- lo dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Hinata se sonrojo notoriamente no solo por que naruto la miraba de una manera sensual sino también porque recordó que sus ``dulces amigas`` prácticamente la obligaron a que se colocara esa lencería.

**Flash back: **

**(Disculpen por interrumpir otra vez el lemón pero necesito colocar esta parte de la historia aquí) **si quieren se pueden adelantar hasta la próxima parte y ya…

Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo algunos trabajos de la escuela cuando escucho el timbre, fue hacia la puerta a abrir, y en la puerta se encontró con sus adoradas amigas Sakura, Ino, y Tenten que traían una linda sonrisa en su rostro y unas bolsas en las manos, a hinata le dio mala espina todo esto y les pregunto:

Chicas que les pasa por que vienen sonriendo así y con esas bolsas- lo dijo hinata algo asustada por lo que a sus amigas se les podría estar ocurriendo.

Ino: tranquila hinata solo te venimos ayudar.

Sakura: si hinata tu tranquilízate y ya.

Tenten: pero por lo menos déjanos pasar para poderte decir lo que hacemos aquí.

A hinata casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza por haber sido tan descortés y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar pidiéndoles disculpas.

Las cuatro chicas se encaminaron hacia la habitación de hinata, donde todas se sentaron en la cama de hinata y la miraban de arriba abajo mientras que hinata estaba de pie frente a ellas totalmente sonrojada al ver como sus amigas la observaban.

-si quieren les traigo algo de beber- lo decía hinata mientras trataba de parar esas miradas tan acusantes que caían sobre ella.

Sakura:- no, tranquila hinata solo quédate un momento así de pie por favor-.

Hinata:- ¿para qué Sakura?-

Ino:- solo estamos mirando cual de todas las prendas que trajimos te sirve-.

Hinata: -¿Qué? De que hablas ino, no entiendo nada-.

Tenten: -lo que pasa es que entre todas trajimos algunas prendas que puedas usar para ir a ver tu profesor-.

Hinata:- QUE, pero si yo no voy a ir a verlo-.

Ino: -claro que iras o sino como quieres que el sepa tus sentimientos-.

Hinata: -pero es que yo-...

Sakura: -ningún pero hinata, primero vamos a ver cuál de toda la ropa que trajimos te queda bien y después iremos a un centro comercial para comprarte lencería-.

La cara de hinata estaba ardiendo de un color rojo intenso solo se quedo como estatua a punto del desmayo.

Tenten:- Sakura no era necesario que se lo dijeras así, tu sabes cómo es hinata de tímida con estos temas y tu se lo sueltas así como si fuera cualquier cosa-.

Ino: si frentona, Tenten tiene razón tu sabes cómo es hi….- pero no pudo continuar por el gran grito que dio hinata.

Hinata: - USTEDES ESTÁN LOCAS O QUE? Como se les ocurre que vamos a hacer eso- lo dijo con un aura negra rodeándola de lo enojada que se encontraba.

Sus amigas solo la miraban con terror, nunca en su vida creyeron que la dulce hinata tuviera de un momento a otro ese carácter tan explosivo.

Sakura: hi..hi...nata tranquilízate solo te queeeriamos ayudar- lo decía con las palabras entrecortadas con temor.

Ya más calmada hinata solo respiro profundo y las miro diciéndoles:

-Chicas disculpen por haberles gritado así, solo que me enoje mucho al ver todo lo que estaban planeando hacer. Por favor perdónenme – lo decía muy apenada, bajando la cabeza.

Sus amigas solo se veían entre ellas pensando en cómo la iban a convencer por que después de ver con sus propios ojos cómo se comportaba hinata solo con sacarle ese tema no sabían que hacer hasta que detrás de la puerta una persona estallo en risa.

Ino: -pero quien se está riendo- lo decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta y veía a la hermana pequeña de hinata.

Tenten: -¿y tú qué hacías hay escuchando conversaciones privadas, hanabi?

Hanabi: lo siento pero es que iba pasando por el corredor y escuche que planeaban hacer algo con mi hermana y decidí escuchar- lo decía mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risa.

Sakura.- ¿y por qué te reías?

Hanabi:- por que conocieron a la verdadera hinata cuando se enoja- lo dijo volviéndose a reír.

Hinata: -bueno ya, hanabi de todas maneras eso no te da derecho a escuchar conversaciones privadas- le reprendió hinata a su pequeña hermana.

Hanabi: -si hinata mejor me voy- dijo dispuesta a marcharse mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Pero Tenten le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligo a quedarse ahí.

Tenten: -tranquila hanabi si quieres nos puedes acompañar al centro comercial a comprarle lencería a tu hermana- dijo esto mirando a hinata.

Hinata: -yo nunca he dicho que si- lo dijo y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda sus amigas.

Ino: -pero hinata es para ayudarte- dicho esto cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a ponerle todas las prendas a hinata a la **fuerza** para ver cuál de todas le quedaba bien. Ya después de haber terminado con la escogencia de la ropa salieron al centro comercial incluyendo a hanabi.

Después de llegar a su destino se fueron derechito a un local donde decía: ''la mejor lencería súper sexi ''. Hinata de solo leer esto se volvió a poner colorada.

Ya dentro del local buscaron a la encargada.

Ino: -amiga disculpa nos podrías mostrar la lencería- dijo a la encargada.

Encargada: si claro, síganme por favor.

Después de un rato de estar mirando los diferentes modelos de lencería, escogieron uno muy lindo que constaba de un brasier rojo de encaje con una tanga del mismo color.

Sakura: -hinata si no sales del probador no podremos saber cómo te quedó- le decía a hinata que había estado hace rato encerrada en el mostrador muy tímida ya que no quería que sus amigas la vieran con esas prendas tan descotadas.

Hinata: pero es que no quiero que me vean así- le decía mientras lentamente salía del probador.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver salir a hinata, ya que nunca se imaginaron que hinata tuviera ese gran cuerpo.

Hinata: -pero no me miran así, no ven que me están haciendo sonrojar- lo decía mientras veía como sus amigas la miraban de arriba abajo.

Sakura: -¿tú no te habías dado cuenta del cuerpo que tienes? Qué envidia-.

Ino: -la frentona tiene razón, tú podrías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies-.

Tenten: -si las dos tienen razón, pero lo bueno es que ya nos decidimos por este, ¿cierto chicas?- lo decía mientras miraba a sus amigas.

-Si- dijeron al unisonó ino, Sakura, Tenten y hanabi.

-No- dijo hinata

Sakura: -pero te queda muy bien-.

Hinata: -pero Sakura, se me ve todo-

-Esa es la idea- lo dijeron al unisonó.

**Volviendo al presente:**

Después de haber recordado esa tarde con sus amigas solo sonrió y se rio un poco pero lo suficiente audible para que naruto la miraba confundido.

-¿de qué te ríes mi vida?- lo dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-no es nada importante solo de algo que me acorde- lo decía mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo admirando su bien trabajado cuerpo y sonrojándose al instante.

-Hinata ¿quieres que sigamos en lo que nos quedamos antes de que te hiciera recordar ?- lo decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hinata solo asintió tímidamente y eso fue lo único que necesito naruto para volver a posarse sobre ella.

En ese momento no habían mas pensamientos en su cabeza de lo excitada que se encontraba por aquellos besos tan pasionales, robándole gemidos de placer a hinata, ya que el no solo la estaba besando, sino que también una de sus manos la uso para tocar la intimidad de hinata y con la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos, luego naruto empezó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de hinata, ella ante estas caricias se arqueaba de placer y ya no podía reprimir mas sus gemidos.

Naruto puso sus dos manos en la espalda de hinata y en un rápido movimiento desabrocho el brasier, fue así de rápido que hinata no supo cuando quedo expuesta a él, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió la boca de él sobre uno de sus senos devorándolos como si de un niño hambriento se tratara. Ante estas nuevas sensaciones hinata solo pudo arquearse de placer ante él. Naruto al ver lo que sus caricias provocaban en hinata se excitó aun más, entonces quito la boca de su seno y bajo llegando hasta su abdomen y cuando llego hasta su tanga la quito rápidamente, comenzando a besar dulcemente la intimidad de hinata y después pasar a devorarla con pasión y lujuria.

Hinata solo podía retorcerse al experimentar su primer orgasmo y lo único que ocupaba su mente era que debía devolverle el favor a naruto. Así que en un rápido movimiento se puso sobre él y lo beso con pasión para después decirle al oído: - no es justo que sea yo la única que reciba tanto placer-. Y se dispuso a morder el lóbulo de naruto, provocando que él se excitara más. Luego descendió pasando por su cuello donde beso y mordió con pasión, llegando hasta sus pectorales y marcando un camino de besos pasando por sus abdominales y llegando hasta sus bóxers que bajo lentamente para después tomar entre sus manos el pene de naruto, masturbándolo para después metérselo a la boca, ante esto naruto lo único que podía hacer era suplicar mas. Pero después pensó que era mejor que se detuviera ya que él no quería acabar aun.

Aunque a él no le gustara detenerla, puso una mano en el mentón de ella dulcemente para subirla para que quedaran frente a frente para besar su boca con dulzura para hablarle en la comisura de sus labios: - es que quiero que lleguemos juntos-. Dicho esto la volvió a besar y sin romper el beso cambiaron de posición el sobre ella y la volvió a besar apasionadamente acomodándose entre sus piernas, hinata asintió con su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos, eso fue lo único que necesito para penetrarla con suavidad besándola con dulzura tratando de que no le doliera mucho hasta que sintió una barrera y decidió acabarla de una vez cuando sintió un grito de hinata ahogado en su boca, entonces se quedo quieto para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y cuando sintió que hinata movió sus caderas lista para él, empezó a envestirla primero rápido para luego aumentar la velocidad. Su vaivén aumentaba a medida que las suplicas de los dos se hacían más frecuentes donde la atmosfera estaba nublada de pasión y lujuria hasta q ambos llegaron al orgasmo y gritaron el nombre del otro al unisonó.

Naruto al terminar, se tumbo en el pecho de hinata tratando de regular su respiración, hinata solo acariciaba el cabello de él mientras su respiración se regulaba.

-Eso fue increíble, gracias mi vida- decía naruto acostándose al lado de su amada alumna.

Ante esto hinata se acurruco en el pecho de naruto y lo abrazo fuerte mientras que el cogía una sabana para tapar sus cuerpos desnudos.

-hinata, ahora el problema es saber que vamos hacer- lo decía mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-por que yo no creo que acepten lo nuestro en el colegio- decía al ver que hinata no respondía.

-sí, pero podemos esperar a que yo termine el colegio para que se sepa lo nuestro-

- si tienes razón porque tú haces que esta locura valga la pena.

Dice esto dándole un beso en la frente para descansar sabiendo que les esperaría algo difícil pero que con su amor sería más fácil de llevar.

Fin..

espero les haya gustado

Pd: fue mi primer lemon, espero no haberlos desepcionado.


End file.
